This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fire protection sprinklers are commonly designed for specific applications. One type of specific application includes the design of fire protection sprinklers for use with sloped ceilings and more particularly, attic sprinklers are designed for use under a peak of two adjoining pitched roof portions and between two opposing joists. With these types of attic sprinklers, it is desirable to provide a water spray pattern that sprays in two distinct directions.